


ReiKazuki

by aguneszu



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Két, egymástól független szösszenet.Az első történetet  a ScReW 2013.05.28-i NicoNico adása ihlette.A másodikat pedig egy twitter bejegyzés.





	ReiKazuki

1) Tévhit

Reika döbbenten meredt a képernyőre, amikor véget ért a műsor — az első gondolta az volt, hogy megöli a másik férfit. 

*

— Megjöttem! — kiáltotta el magát Kazuki a lakásba belépve, s miután lepakolt és levette a cipõjét, elindult a hálószoba felé.

A Dauto basszusgitárosa azonban a konyhában üldögélt az asztal mellett, és dohányzott. 

— Reika? — Kazuki vidáman lépett be a helyisége, azonban a mosoly azonnal lefagyott az arcáról, amikor meglátta a másik tekintetét. — Mi történt? 

Alig hogy kimondta, párja már két lépéssel elõtte is termett.

— Te! — bökte mellkason. — Hogy történhetett?  
— Mi... mirõl beszélsz? — kérdezte Kazu megilletõdve.  
— A rajzról! — válaszolta dühösen a másik.  
— Nézd, Rei... Én... — A gitáros azonban nem tudta befejezni.  
— Meztelen képet rajzoltál rólam!  
— Sajnálom! Az adás végén rögtön bocsánatot kértem — magyarázkodott azonnal, de úgy tűnt a másikat ez nem érdekelte.  
— Sajnálod?  
— Igen — válaszolta szemlesütve a másik.  
— SAJNÁLOD? Mindössze ennyit vagy képes mondani, azok után, hogy csak második lettél? — kiabálta a basszeros. 

Kazuki hitetlenkedve nézett párjára, majd lassan elmosolyodott, és hirtelen magához húzva megcsókolta. 

*

Mindketten az ágyon feküdtek, Kazuki az oldalára fordult, felkönyökölt, és csak nézte a másikat.

— Mi az? — kérdezte Reika mosolyogva.  
— Tényleg hihetetlen vagy, ugye tudod? Azt hittem, azért leszel mérges, mert lerajzoltalak.  
— Hát, elég béna kép lett — nevette el magát a basszeros. — Viszont, ameddig engem rajzolsz, és nem valaki mást...

Kazuki a másik szájára tette az ujját, hogy elhallgattassa. 

— Szeretlek — hajolt fölé, s újra birtokba vette Reika ajkait.

 

2) Tweet

A Dauto éppen szünetet tartott — Kouki magát fotózta, Hikaru és Ibuki elmélyülten beszélgettek valamiről, Minase csendben hallgatta őket, Reika pedig a telefonján lógott.  
A többiek szinte észre sem vették, amikor a basszeros hirtelen felpattant, és kiviharzott a teremből.

*

Reika szinte futva tette meg az utat a ScReW próbaterméig, az ajtó előtt azonban megtorpant, mélyet sóhajtott, kopogott, majd választ sem várva benyitott. Szemével azonnal Kazukit kereste, s mikor tekintetük találkozott, a gitáros szó nélkül felállt és követte a másikat a folyosóra.

*

— Reika, mi történt? — kérdezte Kazuki csodálkozva, mire a másik az orra alá nyomta a mobilját.  
— Mizuki történt, olvasd.

A gitáros elvette a telefont, a falnak dőlt, majd olvasni kezdte a tweetet, amit a Sadie gitárosa rakott ki még előző nap este.

**Sadie 美月-Mizuki- @mizuki_sadie**  
_Együtt ünnepeljük Reikazuki szülinapját Chiyuval._

Kazuki visszaadta a telefont Reikának, majd felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

— Reikazuki? — tört ki a basszerosból, miközben fel-alá járkált. — Mit fognak gondolni a többiek? És a fanok? Ők majd biztos elkezdenek kombinálni… 

Reika annyira belemerült a dologba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Kazuki csak mosolyogva figyeli.

— Állj már meg — kapta el a derekánál fogva, majd egy gyors mozdulattal megfordította magukat, és a falhoz szorította a Dauto gitárosát.

Reika megilletődve nézett a másikra.

— Először is — kezdte Kazuki —, a fanok az ilyen tweetek nélkül is összehoznak boldog boldogtalant. Másodszor pedig, a barátaink mind tudják. Ne, ne nézz így rám — nevetett fel a gitáros —, még a vak is látja, mennyire odáig vagy értem.

Még mielőtt a basszeros megszólalhatott volna, Kazuki közelebb hajolt és a másik ajkaira mart. Reika pedig gondolkodás nélkül viszonozta a csókot.


End file.
